1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a pressure balanced secondary seal assembly that cooperates with a main/face seal.
2. Background Information
Seal assemblies may be used in rotational equipment to provide a seal between regions of high and low fluid pressure and/or temperature. Seal assemblies may be used, for example, to provide an air and/or liquid seal between a stator and a rotor of a turbine engine, a pump, a compressor, a turbine of, for example, a hydro-electric generator, as well as various other rotational equipment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,683,451 and 9,316,119, each assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose a gas turbine engine that includes a main seal and a secondary seal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,683,451 and 9,316,119 are hereby incorporated by reference.
There is a need for an improved secondary seal assembly that is pressure balanced.